Year Seven and Beyond
by AlyD
Summary: It starts with your average teenage girl, Katie Bell, going into her seventh year at Hogwarts, and living her life beyond school.
1. Chapter 1

Woot! A story for all you Katie Bell fans out there! Alright, anyway, this is just the start, and there will soon be vists to Hogsmeade, vists from old friends, and more!

DISCLAIMER I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters in this story nor the idea of a wizarding school. If I did, one I would be filthy rich, and two I probably wouldn't have this here.

Ok, now with that out of the way...HERE WE GO!

* * *

**YEAR SEVEN AND BEYOND **

Katie Bell was now a 7th year, this would be her last year at Hogwarts, but this year would be totally alone. Oliver had graduated years ago, three to be exact, Fred and George left before the end of last year, and her two best friends, Angelina and Alicia had graduated last year. Yes, all her friends were a year ahead of her. Her first year had been the first time something happened in the history of Hogwarts. One person was sorted into Gryffindor, Katie Bell. Her name was first on the list, and she came first an last into the house of Gryffindor that year. No one knew why that had happened, seeing as that year they had more than the average ammount of first years, but most were used to it now, except Katie.

Katie did love though, that she got to be a prefect, though she has never had a male opposite her for Gryffindor in her year. Now, as a seventh year, she was Gryffindor quidditch captin, only Gryffindor seventh year, and Head Girl. She had a lot on her shoulders this year, but then again, she didn't have any of her friends around her to distract her, though she wished she did. Rodger Davis was opposite her as Head Boy, and she couldn't stand him. They had dated for a little while the year before, but she found him in a coat closet with Cho Chang 'comforting' her, yeah, more like sufficating her, the poor girl had been turing purple. Wait, what was she thinking, poor girl? She hated Cho for it to, when Cho turned to see her she had just smirked, she hated them both.

Katie was definetly NOT going to move into the Head's dorms.

The Head Boy and Girl were given the option to move into their own dorms somewhere on the first floor that had a main room, much like the common room, along with two seperate rooms, one for Head Girl, the other for the Head Boy. Katie didn't want to be near Rodger all year, only when she had to at prefects meetings and such. So, after they were announced at the feast, the Gryffindors clapped loudly for their Head Girl. She smiled to everyone down the table (she sat at the front) and she scowled as Dumbledore stated Rodger Davis was Head Boy. After the feast they were to go to Dumbledore and state wether they were going to move into the Head's dorms or not.

"Of course I shall sir." Rodger told him with a smirk at Katie. Rolling her eyes, Katie told Dumbledore her choice.

"I would rather stay in the Gryffindor Tower Professor." Katie then smirked at Rodger as Dumbledore told them of their dutys. They were to take turns every night and patroll the common room entrances until Filtch was to start watching them, at around midnight. Since curfew was 10, they would only patroll for two hours. Katie instently called for tomorrow night as her first, so Rodger would start tonight. Nodding, Dumbledore went on.

"You will also have to conduct two meetings a month with all of the prefects, one also containing the quidditch captains of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

"What of Gryffindors?" Rodger interjected.

"Why, that would Katie of course." Dumbledore answered continuing on. "You will then both meet with me at the end of every month and tell me what you have done at the meetings and such. Also, if a prefect comes to you, or you yourself are having a consistant problem with a certain student, come to me as soon as possible. I would like to inform you, you may both give and deduct house points, with a good reason. Now, off to bed for you Katie, and Rodger off to patrolling, for it is now five till ten. Come to my office after you finish Rodger and I will lead you to your new dorm."

With that Dumbledore left them. Katie then made a quick exit, to be rid of Rodger. She didn't think it would be that simple but it was. She figured he had some girl waiting for him in a closet somewhere. She rolled her eyes at the thought, and wondered what he would do in that dorm by himself. She shuddered at the thought. Shaking her head she stood in front of the portrait of the fat lady and realized she didn't remember the password. She sighed and pulled out the slip of paper she had written it on and spoke it to the fat lady.

"Cornish Pixie."

The portrait swung open and she stepped in. As soon as the portrait closed, the common room erupted in celebration. Katie smiled to them and waved, high fiving a few people on her way to the stairs to her dorm. She turned to see the faces of all of the students in the years below her, including Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, sixth years. Harry was most likely to be quidditch captain for he was on the team longer, but then again she though Harry would get prefect over Ron. She smiled to them and realized she had to have quidditch try outs for most of the team. There were seven people on a team, and they had lost four. Sighing she remembered she had already booked the pitch a few days in a row to do these try outs. Coughing, she silenced the Gryffindors.

"Let me see, I am pleased to be your Head Girl, and Gryffindors Quidditch Captain. I'll be darned if we don't win the House Cup AND the Quidditch Cup." Hollars erupted and she silenced them again. "As for tryouts, chaser tryouts will be this Saturday, at the pitch at noon, and beater tryouts will be at noon as well, but this Sunday. I hope to see all of you with talent to come." Cheers again erupted. "Now off to bed before I take points from each of you thats out of bed."

Laughing, Katie turned from them and walked up to her dorm. As always, to big and to empty for her taste. Sighing, she changed into her pj's and lay down on her bed. She had a feeling this would be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, this one is kinda short, but I am going on vacation tomorrow, and don't want to leave without posting another chapter. So here it is.

Disclaimer-I STILL don't own anything!

* * *

It was already October now, wow time sure flies. Katie didn't even know where he time went most of the time. With her Head Girl duties and Gryffindor Quidditch team practices, it was crazy. The tryouts had gone well, the new beaters were the two Creevey brothers, they were good, had that brother thing going, that always seemed to work. The two that took Alicia and Angelina's spots were Ginny Weasley and 3rd year girl, Natalie McDonald. They didn't start as good as Katie would have liked, but they soon grew in skill, and won both quiditch games they had done so far, Hufflepuff first then Slytherin. So, they would have to play Ravenclaw now, then the other team that was in the top two, probably Slytherin.

It was the morning after their win against Slytherin, of course there had been a party in the Gryffindor common room, but just to her luck she had duty that night, and by the time it ended the party was over. She had gone to bed with no intention of waking up anytime before 10 the next day, for the next day was a Sunday. She had no roommates to bother her, though at 9 o'clock the brunnette was being shaken awake.

"Katie, Katie. It's Hogsmeade day, come on, Fred and George said they would be at Zonkos waiting for you remember.."

It was Ginny. Nice girl, but did she have to come get her up...wait...Fred and George. Katie shot up out of bed and smiled at Ginny. Katie had spent the first two weeks of summer with the Weasleys while her parents will still on vacation. Fred and George claimed the first Hogsmeade trip, saying they would wait at Zonkos for her and they expected her to be the first one in there.

"I'm up I'm up. How long till the carriages leave?" Katie asked Ginny as she began to leave.

"An hour, I thought you might want breakfast, or maybe to shower or something."

"Thanks Ginny, your a doll." Katie replied as Ginny smiled and left.

Ok, one hour to get ready, wait, more like 30 minutes to get ready, and 30 minutes to get down there. She jumped out of bed and ran to her drawers. Lets see...what to wear. She didn't have any idea what the twins had planned for her, so better be safe with blue jeans. She threw her dark blue jeans on and pulled her red socks that had a quaffle on them that would move around. She then grabbed along red sleeved shirt along with her black jacket before she slipped her shoes on and left her dorm.

Katie hadn't taken long to get dressed, maybe ten minutes, so she had a little time to get downstairs. Walking slowly towards the main staircase, where they would meet to head to Hogsmeade. She was on roll when someone blocked her path, none other than Rodger Davis. Smirking at her, his eyes were even with hers. Rodger was a tall guy, and Katie was a tall girl, and almost exactlly the same height, he had an inch on her. Even so, he was much stronger than her, and could easy take her on. Katie took a step back as he grabbed her arm.

"Why don't you come to the Head's dorm, see what your missing out on, and I'm not just talking about the rooms."

Katie ripped her arm from his and ran down the hall. She heard him laughing behind her as she ran. She soon slowed after going down two staircases,almost reaching the entry hall. Smiling as she stepped down the stairs, Katie made her way to the front of the line. Third years were last in line, with fourth in front of them, fifth ahead of them, sixth ahead of them, and seventh years first, besides the Head Girl and Boy. Rodger though hadn't gone to Hogsmeade since his fifth year, and everyone knew he wasn't coming. Smiling, Katie ran a hand through her brown hair, this would be a good day. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reviewing you select few

Ever In The Shadows- I always saw Katie as having dirty blonde or light brown hair. You'll probably find me going back and forth between brown and dirty blonde, cause I can be flakey sometimes.

Lala, here is the next one, and I still don't own anything.

* * *

Minutes later, Katie sat in the first carriage as she always did, but for the first time, alone. Not everyone liked her, most hardly knew her, but they did respect her and didn't invaid her space, where she remaniced. She sat staring at empty seat infront of her, imagining Angelina and Alicia on either side of her, with Fred and George and Lee on the other side. Remembering even further back, back to her early years, Oliver was with the boys, crammed, to the point where they could barely close the door. Now, it seemed to easy, almost as though she had grown stronger, though she hadn't, she had only lost the many people she sat around. Though, she knew she hadn't lost them, just here at school she had. She spent two weeks with the Weasleys the past summer, and spent a week with each of the girl 

Before she knew it, Katie was stepping out of the carriage and making the first steps of any Hogwarts student this term into Hogsmeade. Watching some of the third years comming off after her, she saw their eyes glimmer with joy. She then realized if she didn't hurry that Fred and George would come out here and drag her off somewhere, she couldn't have that, now could she? She hurried off to Zonkos just in time, and heard the twins before she saw them.

"Kitty Kat!"

It was the nick name they gave her in her fifth year, when they realized that Kate and Kit didn't bother her anymore. She hated being called Kitty Kat, it was so annoying! Katie sighed as she was engoulfed in a huge hug from the both of them at once, but huged them back.

"Fred! George! Good to see you both."

The twins hated how she didn't use their nicknames, what were they, oh yeah, Gred and Forge. She called them by their real names because she nkew it annoyed them, though she could annoy them both more. Now they squeezed her more, so she couldn't breath. She pounded on both of their shoulders going back and forth, until she spoke.

"Can't...breath...Fredricka and Georgeina..."

With that the twins released her and glared at her.

"Never" Fred began.  
"Use" George continued.  
"Those" Fred."Names" George.  
"Again!" They said together as they engulfed Katie in another hug, quicker this time.

"I won't as long as you don't call me Kitty Kat again." She spoke raising a brow.

After about ten minutes of Katie convinceing them, they decided to call a truce, if she didn't call them the above names, they wouldn't call her that horrid nick name, though she had a feeling it wouldn't last. By then Zonkos was packed with kids, the Weasley twins and Katie towered over the small 3rd years, gawking at everything inside. Laughing, Katie grabbed both twins by the wrist, George on her left and Fred on her right. Once they stepped outside, the twins took over and pulled her down the streets of Hogsmeade, with her knowning not where they were going.

"Where are we going guys?"

"That m'lady, is a secret that shall be revealed in time." Fred spoke as George just nodded.

Sighing, Katie gave in and let them lead her to who knows where. They then told her they had to cover her eyes and she gave in, George got behind her and covered her eyes while Fred still lead her. She didn't even know why she was doing this, this was the twins for goodness sake! Shaking the thought from her mind she stopped as Fred and George stopped walking.

"Alright, here it is." George spoke as he moved his hands from her eyes.

Raising a brow, Katie looked at the shop, it was some store that had been empty since her first year, it had been or sale but now the sign said sold. Katie turned to Fred and George and engulfled them both in a hug. She knew what this ment, they had bought it and this is where they would make their store, he was so proud of them.

"Guys this is great! Congrats!"

The twins just laughed and hugged her back. Katie then turned to the shop and raised a brow. The windows where covered in black paper and she turned to Fred and George, who only had grins on their faces.

"What in the world is going o..ah!"

As Katie spoke the twins shovered her through the doors of the shop to find people all around and smiled.

"SUPRISE!" They all yelled. I guess it would help to know who 'they' are right? Ok, well, theres Alicia and Angelina of course, Lee Jordan who was a good friend of hers, Penelope Clearwater who Katie had met over the summer at the Weasleys and had befriended, Percy was there to with Penelope. Then there was someone she hadn't seen since his graduation over three years ago, Oliver Wood.


End file.
